El ocaso de la Rosa
by BlacklistedGirl
Summary: Entenderán todo cuando lean la Nota, las bases y el disclaimer.Básicamente es Crepúsculo desde el punto de vista de Rosalie Lillian Hale. "Y así la rosa... murió marchitada".
1. Conociendo a una vampiro

**Nota:** Es el primer fic de Twilight que escribo... bueno, en realidad el segundo. El de Bella no cuenta xD! Para entender más, lean las bases! Vale la pena!

**Bases:** Bien, todo empezó por una tarea. En la universidad, nos dejaron de tarea escribir un mini-fic de ficción. Máximo 3 hojas. Como no tenía más imaginación, escribí Crepúsculo, con el punto de vista de Bella (aún lo tengo pero no creo que lo subiré), cambiando el comienzo del libro original y adaptándolo más cómo lo hubiera escrito yo (aunque claro, si yo hubiera escrito ese libro, otra sería MI historia xD) en fin. No iba a alncanzar TODA la trama (La chica que se muda-conoce a unos chicos raros-le interesan-va de paseo-se entera que es vampiro-etc) en 3 hojas así que decidí re-hacerla con un personaje que ya sea vampiro... No creo que haya podido narrar bien el punto de vista de alguno de los chicos y la mente de Alice es demasiado loca xD así que opté por Rosalie! . Este primer cap es el que presenté como tarea, pero luego me dije: "Puedes continuarlo..." y mis amigas me apoyaron a que lo siguiera, así que lo cuelgo aquí para que lo lean y me den sus opiniones y si quieren que siga este fic, lo seguiré.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc son de Stephenie Meyer. Supongo que yo sólo puedo apropiarme de la idea... ah! claro! como fue hecho a raíz de la susodicha tarea, debo dar créditos a mi profesor xD!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a una vampiro.**

Sonó el timbre. Era la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería del Instituto de Forks. Dejé de intentar convencer al profesor de que en realidad le estaba prestando atención y cogí mis cosas para ir a "comer". Me resultaba extremadamente aburrido fingir eso; que comía. Creo que mis hermanos y yo estamos hartos de la misma rutina: comprar la comida, ponerlas en las bandejas, sentarnos en el sitio más alejado de la cafetería y… contemplar el lugar; sin nada más que hacer. Pero teníamos que hacerlo. ¿Qué dirían los demás si nunca comiéramos? Al menos fingirlo hacía que los humanos nos dieran un respiro. Ya nos miraban raro por ser como somos: La piel extremadamente blanca, los ojos muy oscuros, ojeras extremadamente marcadas y propagando un aire de intocables. Lo único bueno es que esa propagación hacía que ninguno se acercara demasiado a nosotros. Era bueno, al menos esa semana. La última vez que salimos a cazar había sido hace dos semanas y, bien, podemos resistir hasta un poco más de tiempo sin probar algo de sangre, pero si algún humano curioso se nos acercaba, podríamos perder el control.

Salí del aula y me encontré con Emmett; recostado al lado de la puerta de mi salón. Sonreí. Verlo me alegraba mucho el día. Las clases eran aburridas y no porque no nos gustaba la escuela, sino porque ya habíamos ido más de diez veces a varias escuelas, sin contar nuestro paso por Harvard, Darmouth y otras universidades alrededor del mundo. Habíamos estudiado todo lo que se pueda enseñar en una escuela tantas veces que ya lo sabíamos de memoria y creo que eso es más aburrido que no saber nada de alguna materia.

Emmett me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería evitando todos los murmullos y miradas de codicia y celos de las chicas del instituto. Me envidiaban y yo lo sabía. Mi belleza no era de este mundo y tampoco la de mi esposo. En realidad, toda nuestra familia tenía una belleza sobrenatural… -nada fuera de lo común para los de nuestra especie pero extremadamente irreal para los mortales- pero entre mi hermana Alice y yo, la más hermosa era yo. Y lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Llegamos a la cafetería en pocos segundos. La cola era larga y la miré con "tristeza". Podría haberme puesto de primera si quería porque ninguno de los chicos del instituto le hubiera dado un "No" por respuesta a Rosalie Hale, pida lo que les pida, sin embargo una voz me hizo girar la cabeza y desechar la idea de usar los encantos de los vampiros para conseguir la comida.

- Alice nos llama, creo que ya nos ha comprado algo –susurró Emmett en mi oreja-.

- Qué bueno, no quería esperar… bueno, de todos modos no iba a hacerlo –respondí riendo-.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa más apartada de la cafetería y nos sentamos como siempre, frente a Alice y Jasper y al lado de Edward.

- Se han demorado. Pensé que le había roto la pierna a Emmett en la pelea de esta mañana y que no podía caminar –dijo Jasper con tono burlón.

- Muy gracioso, soldado Hale. Al contrario, deberías agradecerme que te dejé ganar hoy, sino te estaríamos comiendo ahora mismo –respondió Emmett.

- Emmett, no podríamos habernos comido a Jasper porque es nuestro hermano y no podemos comernos entre familia… -comenzó Edward, con lo que Emmett soltó una carcajada pero luego, al ver la expresión de Alice, ambos recobraron la seriedad- además Alice te mataría.

- Sí, es cierto –admití-. Ya dejen el tema, tendrán su revancha luego; en casa –dije mientras miraba fijamente a ambos-.

- Eso, si Emmett es tan tonto como para pedirme una revancha.

- ¡Sabes que te ganaría con los ojos cerrados, Jasper!

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste hoy en la mañana, entonces? Y no uses alguna excusa tonta como el sueño o el hambre…

- Ya, Jasper, para –le dijo Alice, agarrándolo del brazo-.

- Jasper, cállate, ¿quieres? Además estoy de acuerdo con Emmett en que podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados –dije apoyando a mi esposo-.

- Oh, Rose. No me digas que quieres apostar en contra de Alice Cullen –dijo mi hermana-.

- No sería la primera vez que lo haga… y no sería, tampoco, la primera vez que ganara, enana –le dije en tono desafiante-.

- Si empiezan una pelea en este momento, nos descubrirán. ¿Quieren que eso pase? –dijo Edward.

- ¡Jasper empezó! –dijo Emmett. Rodé los ojos y le acaricié la espalda. Era demasiado perfecto pero podía comportarse como un niño a veces.

Edward sólo le lanzó una mirada fulminante, a la que Emmett ignoró al tiempo que remedaba a Alice en su gesto del sacado de lengua luego de que ella lo iniciara.

Luego de la pequeña discusión, la situación volvió a ser la misma de todos los días. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y yo buscábamos algo qué observar. Todos mirábamos a puntos diferentes. Me pregunto cómo nos mirarán los humanos: cada uno desde su mesa conversando con sus amigos, viéndonos a nosotros, los raros; los hermanos Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen, ambos con el cabello oscuro, los chicos muy musculosos y la chica bajita, con sus pasos de bailarina de ballet cada vez que caminaba… y a los otros, los hermanos Hale; Jasper y Rosalie, ambos rubios, el chico igual de musculoso que sus hermanos y la chica… con una belleza extremadamente asombrosa y perfecta… o al menos sabía que así me consideraban muchos, Alice siempre sentada al lado de su novio Jasper y yo siempre sentada al lado de mi novio Emmett y luego estaba Edward… el sueño de toda chica normal. El chico extremadamente guapo, solo.

No es que nosotros no tuviéramos amigos, sólo que no los queríamos. Teníamos amigos al otro lado del país, pero eran vampiros, al igual que nosotros. No extraño mucho las emociones humanas desde que dejé de serlo en 1933, cuando cumplí los 18 años. Era una época diferente… un siglo diferente; no tenía muchas amigas en ese entonces tampoco pero no era demasiado raro eso.

La verdadera historia de nuestra familia sólo la sabíamos nosotros, claro. Ninguno era hermano de ninguno. Carlisle y Esme no eran en realidad nuestros padres y no teníamos diecisiete años como decíamos. Era todo totalmente diferente. Primero que nada, absolutamente todos habíamos pasado ya, los noventa años. En especial Jasper, que tenía ya sus ciento sesenta y cinco años bien cumplidos.

Cuando te conviertes en vampiro, omitiendo el dolor de la transformación, adquieres unas características y comportamientos… "especiales". Lo principal es la sed. Sólo anhelas beber sangre. Con eso viene la belleza irreal que poseemos. Nos volvemos demasiado hermosos para así atraer a los humanos y matarlos con el fin de beber su sangre; aunque nosotros no hacemos eso. Se podría decir que somos "vegetarianos". Carlisle nos educó para que seamos reacios a cazar humanos y en vez de eso cazamos animales… especialmente cuando se incrementa mucho una especie peligrosa. Otra característica es el color de la piel; extremadamente blanca, además de ser dura como el granito, aunque nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, supongo que si algún humano nos tocara y sintiera una piel tan dura, se sorprendería. La fuerza no queda atrás, por supuesto. Tanto hombres como mujeres poseemos una fuerza colosal que usamos para matar a nuestras presas. Podríamos matar a un humano con un simple apretón de manos. ¡Ah! Tampoco dormimos… nunca; y podemos dejar de respirar sin alterarnos. No necesitamos mucho oxígeno en esta "vida".

Algunos poseen "dones". Edward, por ejemplo, puede escuchar los pensamientos de las personas que estén a su alrededor, Alice puede predecir el futuro, aunque sólo cuando la persona tiene bien decidido lo que piensa hacer… es mejor decir que Alice es la única meteoróloga en la que puedes confiar un cien por ciento. Y también está el don de…

- ¡Jasper! ¿Podrías dejar de manipular mis emociones para que pelee contigo? –dijo Emmett con tono enojado.

- Bien, bien. Lo siento, es sólo que estoy aburrido… -contestó Jasper.

Sí, Jasper puede manipular las emociones de alguien o de un lugar. Lo odio. Me molesta demasiado cuando crea una atmósfera de calma justo cuando tengo un buen motivo para matar a Alice… aunque a veces resulta bueno, claro.

Me gustaría tener una conversación ahora pero una normal, no como, la que sé, están teniendo ahora los telepáticos de Alice y Edward. ¡¿Por qué no pueden comportarse como unos vampiros normales?! Sin embargo, sé que Emmett está tratando de ver cómo "matar" a Jasper en cuanto lleguemos a casa y Jasper… pobre. Está tratando de no seguir a sus impulsos de sed y matar a algún humano.

Sé que me consideran superficial, en especial el entrometido de Edward Cullen, pero la verdad es que no soy como él cree. Además, no tengo ningún don especial, a menos que se considere la tenacidad, la terquedad o la vanidad como uno, y mi "vida" está prácticamente resuelta así que ¿para qué preocuparme por algo más?

Vagué mis ojos, ahora negros por la sed, alrededor de la cafetería hasta que me encontré con un muy inteligente humano que traía unas gafas de sol en un ángulo en el que se reflejaba mi rostro. Me quedé contemplándolo. Era perfecto. Simple y llanamente perfecto.

Luego Alice se paró con la bandeja y depositó la comida intacta en el basurero.

- Será mejor irnos ya. El profesor Varner ha decidido comenzar la clase antes para hacernos un examen sorpresa –dijo rodando los ojos-.

Jasper, Emmett y yo nos paramos y repetimos la acción de Alice con la bandeja. Edward se quedó con Alice esperándonos… aunque él tenía otra clase en otro salón, así que no nos acompañó cuando salimos.

- Ya quiero que acabe el día. Será interesante ver la reacción de Edward cuando salga de esta clase –dijo la enana riendo.

Emmett, Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirando entre los tres. Sería bueno que supiéramos de qué hablaba para comprenderla ya que casi nunca lo hacemos. Pero bueno, ¿quién lo hace de todos modos?

* * *

**Bien, este fue el primer capítulo. Lo seguiré si me animan a hacerlo. Pueden hacerlo dejándome reviews! **

**Y, si no les gusta, igual pueden pasearse por otros fics míos (de HP) o las traducciones de algunos (de Twilight). Gracias! **


	2. La chica nueva

Antes que nada, debo aclarar que no iba a subir este cap, pero ha pasado más de un mes desde que subí el primero así que se los debía. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc son de Stephenie Meyer. Supongo que yo sólo puedo apropiarme de la idea... ah! claro! como fue hecho a raíz de mi tarea, debo dar créditos a mi profesor por dejarla xD!

**Observación:** Bien, hay un error aquí (Gracias, MiitzukoO-chan por hacérmelo notar). Se supone que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper van un año adelante que Alice, pero se me olvidó completamente ese dato cuando escribí este cap, así que supongamos que Alice está adelantada... al menos en este curso. Podría quitarla... pero el cap no sería lo mismo. Tendré en cuenta este dato para los otros capitulos. Pido disculpas por el error!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La chica nueva.**

Alice notó que habíamos quedado desconcertados con lo que nos había dicho, pero sólo se limitó a girar el rostro, esbozar una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia, entrelazar su brazo con el de Jasper –que estaba tan desconcertado como nosotros- y volver a girar la cabeza.

Creo que no me cansaré de repetir que la odio. Incluso creo que Jasper comparte ese mismo sentimiento hacia ella a veces… muy en el fondo… pero lo tiene. Creo.

Alice "enana" Cullen debe comprender que, en nuestra familia, sólo Edward puede leer mentes, y lo digo porque siempre actúa como si todos estuviéramos escuchando sus pensamientos de "médium" a toda hora.

Como sea, nos dirigimos con paso lento –por cierto, odio el paso humano- hasta el aula del señor Varner. Trigonometría. Para nada complicada… claro, si es que ya la has estudiado unas 57 veces…

Llegamos justo cuando el profesor estaba poniendo las adoradas hojas del "inesperado" examen en las últimas carpetas. Llegó la hora de la actuación.

- Buenos días, profesor Varner –dijo Alice-.

El profesor se sobresaltó y casi pegó un salto. Hubiera sido muy divertido ver a un hombre de casi sesenta años saltando… En fin. Volteó y nos miró con cara sorprendida. Obvio.

- Señorita Cullen… -dijo el profesor mientras trataba de observar si Alice traía a todo el salón atrás de ella y no sólo a nosotros- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, profesor. No que yo sepa… -Emmett soltó una risa por lo bajo- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es que aún faltan diez minutos para que la clase empiece –respondió secamente. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia los cuatro y nos dijo-. ¿No deberían seguir en su receso?

- ¿Nos está botando? –dije con una sonrisa "inocente" que, sabía, encantaba al profesor. Bueno, a él y a todos los mortales.

Emmett no dijo nada. Pero creo que estaba un poquito celoso. No debería por qué, sabe que sólo lo quiero a él… además, mi hermana y yo estamos permitidas a usar todos nuestros "encantos" cuando queremos salirnos con la nuestra… es más, a veces los usamos para ayudar a nuestros esposos así que ellos no están permitidos de quejarse.

- N…No, señorita Hale… es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué, profesor? –comenzó Alice, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El profesor empezó a sudar. Fue verdaderamente gracioso. Parecía como que pensara que mi hermana y yo le estábamos coqueteando. Viejo alucinado. Me reí a más no poder en mi fuero interno, pero luego sentí una increíble sensación de tranquilidad, gracias a Jasper, y volví a ponerme seria… e "inocente".

- Eh… no importa. Iban a enterarse de todos modos…

- Profesor –comenzó Emmett con voz seria, pero escondiendo su risa- ¿Pasa algo malo? Si necesita ayuda nosotros…

- No, Emmett –lo interrumpió el profesor mientras alzaba una mano en señal de "alto". No sé por qué tanta confianza con él. Ni a Jasper lo llama por su nombre. Siempre es "Señor Hale". Creo que como Edward ya es "Sr. Cullen", a Emmett no le queda más remedio. Otra ventaja injusta para el señor vidente- Es sólo que… ¡bah! Qué más da. Lo sabrían luego, de todos modos.

- ¿De qué habla, profesor? –comenzó Jasper con un chistoso tono de "alumno preguntón". De los cinco, a él era el que mejor le salía el papel de inocente.

- ¿Nos está ocultando algo, profesor? –dije con un tono demasiado inocente.

Emmett soltó una risotada y Alice tuvo que darle un golpe disimuladamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

- Ros… señorita Hale… yo… eh… -dijo el profesor sudando… ¡Dios! ¡Esto se ponía cada vez más divertido! Aunque no podía verlos, juraba que Jasper y Emmett estarían "muriéndose" de la risa.

Sonó el timbre. Nuestro juego había acabado y nosotros sólo habíamos podido hacer un mísero movimiento.

El profesor sonrió triunfante no sin antes ganarse una mirada de reproche de la enana. Quince segundos después, el salón se comenzó a llenar.

Mis hermanos y yo dimos media vuelta y ocupamos nuestros asientos: Jasper al lado de Alice en el extremo noreste del salón y Emmett junto a mí al noroeste… sólo nos separaban otros tres asientos que fueron rápidamente ocupados por Tom, Brittany y Karen.

- Bien, me alegra que hayan vuelto tan felices de su receso. Eso quiere decir que están con muy buenos ánimos para un examen –dijo de pronto el profesor con una voz imponente, maliciosa y sarcástica.

Obviamente, los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar. Jasper se unió a los demás para disimular (se supone que no sabíamos nada del examen tampoco) gritando "¡No es justo, profesor!" y alzando un puño en señal de protesta. Emmett rió y lo imitó, agregándole un ceño fruncido.

Yo me limité a jugar un poco con mi cabello y esperar que el alboroto pasara. Quiero decir, ¿qué podríamos hacer? Nada. Teníamos que aguantar el examen y resolverlo, no había otra opción. ¿Para qué gastar energías reclamando algo si sabemos que no nos harán caso? Tontos.

Excepto Emmett, claro… bueno y Jasper. Ellos lo hacen sólo para disimular… si no protestáramos no solamente se vería demasiado sospechoso sino que quedaríamos como los "nerds" del salón que siempre están listos para los exámenes y eso era lo que menos queríamos… excepto, claro, Edward. Siempre aprobando todos los exámenes con la más alta nota. Él era el alumno perfecto y nosotros… los perfectos-pero-no-nerds.

Y sucedió. Estaba mirando hacia la nada con gesto aburrido cuando oí que Karen le preguntaba a Tom:

- Entonces ¿compartes o no clases con Swan?

- No por ahora, pero Eric Yorkie sí lo ha hecho… -respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Y? ¡Cuenta algo! –dijo Brittany casi gritando

- Bueno, no le gusta que le digan Isabella…

- Eso es raro. Es su nombre… -dijo Karen.

- ¿Y cómo quieren que la llamen? –dijo Brittany ignorando a su amiga.

- Bella.

- ¡Já! –Dijo Brittany mientras soltaba un bufido- Qué niña para más ególatra.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo también preferiría que me digan Bella a Isabella…

Brittany rodó los ojos y volvió hacia Tom.

- ¿Qué más?

- No sé… nada más… ya te he dicho que no tengo ninguna clase con ella.

- ¿Por qué tan interesada en la nueva? –preguntó Karen.

- Es… nueva –dijo Brittany con una voz algo sarcástica- además es la hija del jefe Swan, sin contar que viene de Phoenix. Necesito información de ella… -puso los ojos brillosos, como un perrito desnutrido al que le ofrecen un bistec- Ojalá comparta alguna clase con ella –terminó diciendo en tono soñador.

Sentí una ligera ráfaga de aire y volteé para darme cuenta que me estaban pasando el examen.

- Gracias –susurré muy bajo y cogí mi lapicero.

- Pueden empezar… ahora –dijo el profesor y todos se pusieron a desarrollar –o al menos intentar desarrollar- el examen.

* * *

_Sí, sé que el cap no cubre las expectativas. Es más, escribí una nota autora (demasiado larga, debo admitir. Casi mas larga que el cap.) ofreciendo las disculpas del caso pero luego decidí no colgarla. No iba a subir este cap porque lo iba a hacer más largo, pero pasaron 3 semanas y mi mente no queria colaborar dandome ningun tipo de inspiracion asi que relei el capitulo y me di cuenta que si lo dejaba asi, el final no era tan malo. Hare todo lo posible para subir el tercero pronto. Gracias por los reviews y espero algunos mas! Asi sean de quejas, gritos, vulturis, etc_ xD


	3. Complemento

**Disclaimer:** Creo que todos saben que no me pertenecen los personajes de Crepúsculo… y menos Emmett (aunque me digan "Rose") Pero lo que sí me pertenece es este fic así que si copias, mueres! xD!

Gracias a **Paramore** por ayudarme con la inspiración de este cap! (Creo que Conspiracy no es la canción adecuada para lo que he escrito pero, por alguna extraña razón, tiene sentido…)

Ahora sí vamos con el tercer capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Complemento**

Entregué el examen completamente resuelto en veinte minutos. El profesor me lo recibió sin ninguna clara expresión en su rostro… o tal vez no lo vi, estaba ocupando mi mente en otras cosas… en la nueva cosa.

Así que Isabella "La-niña-perdida-del-jefe-de-policía" Swan ya había llegado…

Creo que mi familia y yo éramos las únicas personas del pueblo a los que esta noticia no nos causaba curiosidad en lo más mínimo… y no sé por qué a los demás les causa curiosidad realmente… ni que la niña esta fuera famosa… habiendo tantas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse todos parecían estar contando los días, horas, minutos, segundos y milisegundos para ver a la nueva.

Aunque pensándolo bien, es razonable. Es un pueblo pequeño… muy pequeño… es más, ¿es un pueblo? A veces siento que mi casa es más grande. Bueno, la cuestión es que como en todo pueblo pequeño, cualquier novedad causa gran agitación. ¿Verdad? Es más, hasta en una familia. Recuerdo cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de mi hermano, la familia estaba muy emocionada… especialmente yo que al fin iba a tener alguien a quien cuidar, alguien más a quien querer… alguien… en fin, ese no es el punto; me estoy poniendo sentimental. El punto es que ya entiendo por qué la curiosidad, esa muchacha era como un bebé en una familia, por eso todos estaban tan emocionados con su llegada.

Excepto yo, claro.

¿Qué podía tener de especial esa muchacha? ¿Tenía que preocuparme? Já. Esa chica fuera de donde fuera era sólo una persona común. Y peor que eso: era sólo una humana. Entonces, no había ninguna amenaza, mucho menos para mí… porque… ¿qué es lo que me podría preocupar? ¿Que Isabella Swan fuera una modelo? No. Soy mucho más hermosa que ella y lo sé sin siquiera haberla visto.

"_Rose_" escuché que alguien llamaba. Alcé la vista y tenía a Emmett parado enfrente mío. _"¿Estás bien, linda? ¿Qué te sucede?"_

¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Acaso me veía rara?

"_Estoy bien, Emmett. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"_ le pregunté alzando una ceja y con un tono de voz autoritario. Normalmente no le hablaría así a mi Emmett, pero es que su pregunta me molestó. Ni que estuviera como zombie.

"_No lo sé, Rose… ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?…_"

Ok, sería mejor que empiece a correr ahora si no quería que todos los humanos me vieran matarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Emmett McCarty Cullen? ¿Qué insinúas? –dije con voz baja pero con toda la rabia que podía.

- N-Nada, Rose… -comenzó él un poco asustado. Era inteligente, sabía que no podía meterse con Rosalie Lillian Hale así fuese su esposa- Es sólo que… -dijo mientras trataba de abrazarme por la cintura.

Me aparté rápidamente y con una mueca de rabia salí del aula.

Luego de algunos segundos me di cuenta que nadie me había impedido hacer eso. Nadie me había llamado la atención luego de haber salido del aula. ¿Por qué? Se supone que no se podía salir mientras se estaba en clase. Giré rápidamente y me acerqué a la puerta del salón sólo para darme cuenta que ya no había nadie allí. Ni siquiera el profesor. Sólo estaba Emmett mirándome con sus hermosos ojos miel que indicaban un cariñoso temor.

- No hay nadie –susurré.

- No. La clase ha acabado hace siete minutos, Rose.

- Oh –dije casi sin darle importancia, hasta que reaccioné- ¡¿Entonces he estado parada como una estúpida al lado del escritorio del profesor por siete minutos?! –dije en voz muy alta. No digo que grité porque, créanme; si un vampiro gritara, romperíamos todos los vidrios que se encontraran a varios metros de donde estuviéramos.

- No, cielo, claro que no –dijo Emmett al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí a pasos lentos, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle- Tú no te ves como una estúpida, Rose. Nunca podrías verte así por más que lo intentaras.

- ¡Emmett! ¡No es hora de bromas! ¡Exijo que me digas qué hice durante esos siete minutos! –dije con la respiración agitada- ¡Dónde están los demás! ¡¿Alice?! ¡¿Jasper?! ¡¿Dónde están?! –comenzaba a hablar cada vez más fuerte. ¡Estaba histérica! ¿Todo el salón se me había quedado mirando durante esos infinitamente largos minutos? ¿Se habían reído de mí? ¿Habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para burlarse de Rosalie Hale?

- Cariño, –dijo mi esposo mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba contra su pecho. Creo que si aún pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo- tranquila, no pasó nada. Nadie se ha burlado de ti ni mucho menos. Sabes que si lo hubieran hecho todo el instituto ya estuviera destruído. No dejaría que nadie se burlara de ti, mi Rose… -dijo con una voz calmada mientras me acariciaba el cabello y yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Él me conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que no soportaría ningún tipo de humillación. Con la que me había pasado en mi vida humana era suficiente. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, así fuera una humillación tan patética como una de secundaria, no quería… no _podía_ sentirme así de nuevo… y Emmett lo sabía, sabía todo lo que sentía, por eso no pude decirle nada como regaño. Me gustaba que me conozca tan bien, me gustaba tenerlo cerca, me gustaba cómo me trataba cuando creía que estaba mal. Emmett es mi soporte, es como mi vitamina. No sé qué haría sin él.

- Emmett… -dije mientras volteaba un poco el rostro para entresacarlo de sus grandes brazos- ¿qué sucedió?

- Lo que quisiera saber… -dijo mientras me sobaba la espalda- es qué te sucedió a ti, Rose. Parecías Alice cuando tiene una de sus visiones –dijo en un tono algo divertido.

Solté una risa pequeña. Amo que me haga reír en los momentos más difíciles. Sabe cómo y cuándo hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más perfecto que él?

- No lo sé, Emmett… es sólo que me quedé pensando…

- ¿En qué? –preguntó algo preocupado.

- En la nueva…

- ¿La nueva? –dijo mientras me separé de él y agaché la cabeza. Él aún tenía sus brazos en mis hombros y pude sentir su semblante curioso y preocupado sobre mí- ¿Qué nueva? ¿Swan?

- Sí –dije en un tono tan bajo que por un momento dudé de que me hubiera oído.

- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

- No lo sé… es sólo que me preguntaba por qué todos estaban tan pendientes de ella…

- Lo sabes, cielo. Es nueva, es la atracción principal del circo –me interrumpió Emmett mientras me alzaba el rostro con sus dedos.

- … Y luego pensé en mi familia…

- ¡Oh Rose! –dijo mientras me volvió a poner contra su pecho- No pienses en eso. No quiero verte triste, no soporto verte así…

- Pero no pude evitarlo, Emmett. No puedo evitar pasar mucho tiempo sin pensar qué habría vivido si siguiera siendo humana. Tal vez ahora estaría muerta pero…

- No digas eso, Rose. Por favor.

- Es que a veces considero que la vida fue demasiado injusta conmigo…

- La vida no es justa con nadie, cielo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual seguía viendo al vació a pesar de estar conciente de que Emmett me estaba balanceando suavemente de un lado a otro tratando de distraerme. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya y la verdad no me importaba pero sabía que mis hermanos se preocuparían. Al menos Alice.

- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? –dije despacio mientras me soltaba del abrazo de Emmett.

- ¿Estás mejor, Rose?

- Sí…

Emmett se acercó y me cogió el rostro mientras me dio un suave beso en la frente. No pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Era como si con esa acción se hubiera arreglado todo el mundo. Como si con ese pequeño beso se hubieran acabado las guerras y estuviera viviendo en plena paz mundial. Emmett tenía ese efecto en mí… ese y muchos más. No somos como todos nos catalogan; nuestra relación no es enteramente física. No es sólo sexo. Entre nosotros hay mucho más que eso… hay tanto que me atrevería a decir que somos una de las parejas más 'completas' del mundo. Nos conocemos como si fuéramos la misma persona… no diré que es mi alma gemela porque nunca creí en eso, pero Emmett es… no hay palabras para describirlo. Él es mi complemento, es mi otro yo pero sin todos mis defectos. A veces me pregunto si en verdad lo merezco.

Salimos del aula a paso normal. Mis hombros atravesados de un lado a otro por su brazo derecho y yo aún con la cabeza agachada pero sin sentirme mal.

- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos…

- ¿Qué? –Dije alzando la cabeza rápidamente- ¿Por qué?

- Ya es la hora de la salida –dijo Emmett tranquilo.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. Después del examen aún quedaba hora y media de clase con una profesora que, a pesar de sus intentos de no parecerlo, podría tener más años que Esme. Sin ofender, claro. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Ahora ya entendía por qué los humanos se quejaban tanto…

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están! –escuché la voz de Alice y volví la cabeza. Mi hermana venía, dando sus ágiles pasos de bailarina, hacia nosotros mientras Jasper se quedaba a pocos metros atrás de ella. Quieto, con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Y Edward? –preguntó Emmett mirando a Alice.

- En el auto –dijo ella con un tono… divertido. Raro, en fin…- Pobre, lo que le ha pasado no es nada a lo que le pasa a Jasper…

- ¿Aún no lo supera? –preguntó Emmett con voz baja.

- No –dijo Alice con tono triste-. Creo que ya debería ir a cazar… no dudo de él pero lo comprenderé si no aguanta un día más.

- Hablaremos con Carlisle, entonces –dije- yo también quiero ir a cazar… quiero distraerme un poco.

Alice me miró un instante y luego me mostró una amplia sonrisa bondadosa. Asintió con la cabeza y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

- Suéltame –le dije despreocupadamente- arruinarás mi cabello.

- ¿Nunca dejarás de ser Rosalie Hale, verdad? –dijo ella divertida mientras me soltaba.

- Ni muerta –dije yo y ambas reímos.

Fuimos hacia el volvo y vimos a Edward con la peor cara que le había visto jamás. Miraba el volante sin parpadear como si su 'vida' dependiera de ello. Lo miraba con furia, como si intentara que un rayo láser saliera de sus ojos para quemar el objeto.

- ¿Está bien? –le susurré a Alice apenas entramos al volvo.

- Eso no te incumbe, Rosalie –dijo Edward malhumorado sin apartar la vista del volante.

- ¡Hey, Edward! –comenzó Emmett.

Pronto sentimos un aura de calma y serenidad.

- Gracias Jasper –dijo Alice serenamente, luego se volvió hacia mí- Perfectamente –dijo mientras soltaba una risita divertida y me guiñó un ojo.

Tal vez haya olvidado que no puedo leer su mente o ver el futuro para entender lo que eso significó. ¿Ya dije que la odio a veces?

Volteé a ver a Emmett que me brindó una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Bien, nos vamos –dijo Edward en tono serio.

Al parecer no fui la única que tuvo un buen día…

* * *

Sí! Sé que me demoré **demasiado** en subir este cap y lo siento pero mi inspiración nunca quiere colaborar… Espero que les guste este intento de cap! Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me obligan a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de tener inspiración (aunque a veces ni así, pero…). Más reviews? Vulturis? Dudas? Quejas? Dénle al go! Oh! Lo olvidaba! Sería genial si se pasean por mi nuevo fic llamado "Monólogo". Emmett POV. One-Shot. Gracias!! Los quiero!!


End file.
